


Sentimental Old Wanker

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Secret Garden [17]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff in their own way, Hair, I can’t believe we wrote mush, M/M, Q is a menace, The things we don’t say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: He looked up into the mirror ready to take the first snip at his fringe, it had to go, when a face loomed behind him, over his shoulder in the mirror...   (for Dassandre who is searching for a voice...)





	Sentimental Old Wanker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [00QEros (Dassandre)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/gifts).



Q stepped out of the steaming shower shivering as the cooler air hit is damp skin. Quickly grabbing a towel he dried off pulling on a pair of pyjama pants and an oversized T-shirt that was really Alec’s but he had laid claim to it.

He towered off the steam covered mirror so it would dry before he attempted to brush out his dark damp curls. His hair was so long. The fringe in his eyes even when dry... and all of it wet looks three times longer brushed out than it did dry and curling. Crawling up on the bath counter, so he could see in the mirror better... glasses just got in the way when attempting to manage out of control hair, he grabbed up a pair of scissors. They happened to be the only sharp pair he could find in the flat that hadn’t been used to cut plastic, wire, shave bullets, or other odd assorted destructive things.

He looked up into the mirror ready to take the first snip at his fringe, it had to go, when a face loomed behind him, over his shoulder in the mirror.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing Q?”  
Q glared back at the man reflected in the mirror. "I'm baking scones, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Either you're going to hack off clumps of hair, or stab yourself accidentally with scissors. Probably both when you slip off the counter," Alec snarked back at him. "Here, give them to me before you injure yourself."

Q clutched them to his chest. If he didn't chop at least some of the unruly mop off he would be forced to go to the barber, and that was a disaster nine times out of ten. Not that Q was overly precious about his hair, but even they were often defeated by the chaotic waves that had a life of their own.

Alec helped Q down from the counter, taking the scissors before Q could find his balance, and directing him to sit on the stool. "I'll do it," he smirked.

"And when did you qualify as a hairstylist?"

"At least I can see, which makes me twice as qualified as you right now."

“I can do this myself!” Q protested.

“Oh really. And when did you qualify as a hairstylist?" Alec threw right back at him.

“Have you ever cut hair before? Don’t lie to me. I’ll know.” Q snarked at him trying to grab the scissors from his hand. Alec just held them up over his head so he couldn’t reach them.

“You learn all kinds of tricks of the trade out in the field Q. Just relax. I know what I am doing.” Alec briefly shoved the scissors into the back pocket of his jeans while he physically sat Q back up on the bathroom counter so he was facing him. “Just the right height now.”

“We’re cutting my fringe, not having sex Alec...”

“Hair first. Then we’ll discuss that.” Alec chuckled.

“Arse...”

“Remember who has the scissors Quartermaster.” Alec scavenged around in a drawer finally coming up with a comb. “So how much off?”

"Just so I can see" Q huffed, folding his arms, unfolding them. Chewing nervously on a fingernail. "An inch or two? Use your judgement."

Alec grinned. "You always say I lack any kind of sensible judgement."

"Fuck! Just... that much." Q held up his thumb and forefinger to show Alec what a reasonable amount probably was. He didn't really know. Just tended to snip until it looked about right.

Alec was not nearly so haphazard. He combed carefully. Straightened each lock before snipping. Tested often to check that he had both sides even and trimmed a little more where needed. Until Q realised Alec had done that at least 4 times and he was still trying to even out his fringe.

"You have remembered that curly hair tends to bounce up shorter when it's dry, haven't you?" Q squinted up at Alec who was checking the length yet again.

Alec hushed him waving the scissors in front of his face warning him not to snark because he was in control of the scissors and at his mercy.

“So why are you whacking at your own hair instead of making an appointment to get a real haircut?”

“When do I have time? They aren’t open in the middle of the night. Besides every time I go to a stylist they always want to attempt to do something with this…” Q waved a hand a his hair that was already starting to dry and curl back up. “and this… well… it has a mind of its own and is untrainable.”

“Quit squirming, you little shite.” Q was growing restless and fidgety. “You’ll end up with a huge whack out of your hair.” Q glared at him trying to appear threatening sitting on the bathroom counter in his pyjama pants as Alec dropped another dark curl into his outstretched hands. “Almost done”

“Thank god. At least it will grow if it’s too chopped. I can just wear a hat if I need to”. Q groused.

“Arse…. You know we could just pull your fringe back and up with a little red bow like that do for those little foo foo dogs so they can see”

“Wanker.”

“I agree it is out of control” Alec chuckled as the comb snagged on a knot. “Do you ever brush it?” He have a few tugs that made Q yelp, then finally snipped the knot out.

“That’s what fingers are for? Aren’t you done yet?”

Q’s cupped hands were full of dark locks. Alec made a final snip and proclaimed “Done!” Stepping away and palming the last curl. Q wouldn’t miss one. “Stay there... I’ll get the bin before you scatter hair all over. Bad enough I have to deal with cat fur without your fluff adding to it.”

Outside the bathroom Alec dig out his wallet from his back pocket. He slipped the small brunette curl between a couple of cards and smiled to himself. “Sentimental old wanker.”


End file.
